


Book One : Water

by Wish_ika



Series: Avatar : The Last Jedi [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bending (Avatar), Clones, F/F, F/M, Galactic Empire, Gen, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Force, blasters, clones deserve better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish_ika/pseuds/Wish_ika
Summary: In the seven years since the fall of the Republic, the Empire, led by the Pheonix King, Ozai, has risen to power. Katara, a powerful force user, hides on an outer rim planet with her non sensitive brother, Sokka, who wishes to run away and help the Rebellion as a pilot. They live in fear, worried both for Katara, and Hakoda, who left with the men of their tribe to join the Rebellion.Zuko, Prince of the Galactic Empire, trains as a Sith with his Uncle Iroh. The banished Prince hunts desperately for a Jedi, possibly even the Chosen One. He knows that only an exceptionally powerful Jedi will be enough to make his father welcome him home.Aang, a Padawan with potential, escaped the purge by sacrifice, running away in an escape pod. The pod hit onto the planet that is home to the Southern Water Tribe, and froze, sealing him away for years.A untrained girl, a wannabe rebel, a banished prince and a runaway padawanThe Force brings them together and the Empire burning the galaxy gives them a purpose. Defeat the Pheonix King and restore balance.
Relationships: Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar : The Last Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896598
Kudos: 6





	Book One : Water

**Author's Note:**

> Massively inspired by that one tumblr post about the Gaang, but in Star Wars.   
> Some info about this AU  
> -Gaang is aged up by 3 years. Aang is 15, Katara is 16 , Sokka and Zuko are 18.  
> -The bending in this AU is a mix of Force usage and lightsaber usage
> 
> I will keep adding extra relationships and tags as they appear :)  
> My friend Count_Huntsula and I are writing the same type of AU at the same time, so go check his out ;)

Jedi. Sith. Grey Jedi. Whills. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Jedi kept balance between all the planets in the galaxy. But that all changed when the Seperatists split from the Republic, dividing the alliences . The Sith allied with the Seperatists. The resulting turmoil let the Empire, led by Ozai, the Pheonix of the Republic Senate, gain power. Only the Jedi Masters had the light power within the force, only they could stop the tide of planets joining the Empire. Many believed that the Sith joined the Empire, but no one has met them and lived to tell the tale. The Jedi could have fought them. But when the world needed those masters most, they vanished. 7 years have passed since then, and the Empire are nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my planet journeyed to the Ethira system to help fight against the Empire, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Jedi Masters were never given a chance to fight, they got forced into hiding or were wiped out. Many believe that the Chosen One died as well, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Jedi will return to save the galaxy

Sokka sits on the repulsor lift sled, hovering over the water. He flips his spear, leaning over the side, blue furs rippling in the cold breeze. The sled doesn’t glide anymore, just lurches through the water, the cheap sled that Hakoda traded for at market freezing from the water and the fact that it was so old. Sokka had tried his best to fix it. He really had.   
“It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.” He scoffs confidently. His sister, Katara, sits in the back, holding a hand over the water while staring up at the murky sky, watching the cloud patterns. She pulls the hands up, using the force inside her. A fish, trapped in the bubble of water she created, swims in the air, bubbles popping out the top. She doesn’t realise it, doesn’t realise until the water brushes her fingertips. She smiles, shocked by her power.  
“Sokka, look!” Katara cries, moving the globe of water through the air.   
“Sshh! Katara, you’re going to scare it away. Mmmm… I can already smell it cooking. Let me get the fish!” Sokka leans over the side of the sled, dangerously close to the water. The spear he leans back to grab is elegant and sharp, shaped perfectly.  
“But Sokka! I caught one!” She moves it back and forth in the air, smiling at the progress. Sokka ignores her, tapping the water in front of him. Katara turns to stare at his fish, her grip on the force loosening. The water nearly breaks away from her grip. Her brother leans back again, ready to plunge the spear down into the water. The back of the spear punctures the water bubble, the freezing liquid falling down directly over Sokka’s head.   
“Hey!” He yells, turning around and glaring at her, crossing his arms indignantly. “Why is it that every time you play with magic hand thing, I get soaked?” He groans, wringing out his warrior’s war tail. Katara sighs, annoyed with her brother.   
“It isn’t magic, it’s the force! And it’s your stupid fault because you leant back and hit it with that stupid thing that you insist on using!” She protests, glaring at him already.   
“Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to only a few", blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.” He decides that the hair is dried enough, moving on to the fur cuffs of his shirt. Katara crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows sceptically.  
“You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water.” She snaps, pointing out the way he is currently eyeing his flexed arm in the water. Sokka whips his arm away from the water and faces her, scrunching up his face. His indignant look has to wait, as the ice in the water in front of them surges up, whirling around their sled. “Oh no Sokka! Watch out! Go left! Go left!” She shouts, balancing herself on the back of the repulsor lift sled. Sokka dips his paddle into the water, trying to steer them left. His attempts at correcting the course end up slamming them into another ice block. The sled upends, tipping Sokka and Katara onto the ice, the sled sinking below the waves.   
“You call that left?” Katara asks bitterly, shoving herself up on one arm, examining the bruise forming on her ankle.  
“You don’t like my steering? Well, maybe you should’ve used the force to get us out of the ice! We just lost the repulsor lift sled and that was the only thing we could use to get anywhere on this damn planet!”   
“Oh, so it’s my fault? Really?” She yells back, glaring at her sibling  
“I knew I should’ve left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up!” He rants, doing mocking hand gestures to mimic the force. Katara’s temper finally snaps and she stands up on the iceberg, gesturing wildly.  
“You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained…” She rants back, slamming her hands onto her hips, jabbing at Sokka’s chest and then raising her hands onto her head, completely at loss for words. “I am so embarrassed to even be related to you!” The water behind her bucks up with her anger, following her emotions in the force. “Ever since mum died, I’ve been doing all the work around camp while you’ve been off playing rebel! You aren’t even a rebel! Dad didn’t want you with him! You can fly but can you do anything else? I have to do everything you can’t! I even washed all the clothes around camp! Have you ever smelt your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!” The iceberg behind her bucks at her yelling of the final words, a crack forming in the side as she pushes her hand out behind her.   
“Katara, settle down please!” Sokka begs, standing up and holding his hands out to try and placate her. If anything, that just angers her more.   
“No that is it! I am done helping you! From now on, you’re on your own!” She shouts, releasing the pent-up anger. The iceberg behind her cracks, waves flying out and smacking into the pair, nearly knocking Katara off the ice. Sokka grabs her wrist, hauling her back on and leaning over her protectively. The waves settle down, ice floating everywhere.  
“Okay, you’ve gone from weird to freakish. Katara, how the hyperspace did you do that?” He says, scrambling to his feet and trying to reach out for his spear, floating away from them.  
“I did that?” She asks, shocked. “I used the force to do that?”  
“Yep. Well done.” Sokka says sarcastically, nudging her elbow. A strange blue glow, the color of hyperspace, engulfs them, a bobbing blue iceberg rising from the deadly sea. The iceberg turns, showing an escape pod, metal stark against the barren landscape. A body sits there, yellow and red clothes visible even from the distance. The slight rise and fall of his chest catches Katara’s attention, tugging at the force. Emotions surround him, painting a stark picture of blues and reds, the melancholy blue melting into the pure fire red of anger and shock. Little shoots of purple whip through his force signature, fear creating the line between the fear and anger in his soul. The signature pulses outwards, following his heartbeat. She can’t turn her back on someone who needs her.  
“He’s alive! We have to help him!” She turns away from Sokka, pulling off her blue fur coat and gloves, tossing her furry boots at Sokka, who attempts to catch one before it hits the water. The coat drops to the ground, revealing her tunic and pants, as she races towards the edge of their iceberg. She dives into the deadly and cold water, living force flowing through her veins as she plunges down and down. The cold gets to her and she sees the escape pod above her, kicking upwards. Katara pushes herself out of the water, shivering slightly. The blue ice surrounding the pod glows slightly, shivering at her touch. The force surrounds her, lending her strength as she presses against the ice, holding one hand up and trying to clear the snow smeared on the surface.   
“Katara, get back here! We don’t know what that escape pod contains! It could have an Empire drone or a surveillance droid! Katara! Be careful!” He shouts to her, trying to paddle the iceberg over to the pod with his hands. Katara ignores him, pulling on the thread of force inside her, trying to break the ice. It moves slightly under her fingers and she pulls deeper inside her power.   
“Focus is key, clear the head.” Katara whispers, trying to wipe the thoughts from her head. The memory of her recent argument with Sokka come to mind and she pushes it aside, ignoring the fear and guilt in her head. It works and the ice shivers more and more violently, cracks forming. The force strengthens inside her and she slams her hand against the frozen escape pod with all her might, ice cracking and breaking off in chunks. The ice reaches its tipping point, vibrating from the pressure. The thick ice begins to move towards her, following her pull from the force. The pressure becomes too much, flying outwards, The escape pod finally begins to show, and she smiles, letting another tendril of power hit the ice. It cracks even more, a spiderweb of broken ice forming next to her head. The force she controlls fights her as she attempts to force the ice open. It surges up and breaks the ice open, a massive surge of energy flowing out from the revealed escape pod. Katara, right at the center of the blast, receives the energy head on, it tossing her back into the water, a chunk of ice hitting her on the forehead. Water ripples over her as she sinks down, blood gushing from a gash on her head. The force presses out, moving through the galaxy in spirals, upending Sokka’s iceberg, sending him plunging into the water, following his sister.

Prince Zuko of the First Empire senses it first, standing on the bridge of his ship. He tenses, feeling the pure power escaping to the edges of the galaxy. It ruffles his ponytail, the burn on his face shrieking from the touch of the pure light concentrated in the pulse. He whips around, facing his uncle, who is sitting cross legged on the floor.   
“Finally! Uncle, do you know what this means?” Zuko asks, gripping at the red sabers sitting on his belt. His uncle sighs, placing another card down onto the table.  
“I won’t get to finish my game, will I?” Zuko ignores him, turning back to where he felt the surge of energy, chasing the feeling in the force.  
“It means my search for the last Jedi will come to an end.” His uncle’s disinterested sigh makes Zuko angry, gesturing at the light. “That force surge came from a Jedi. And a particularly powerful one if it reached us. It has to be a Jedi Master!”   
“Or it is just the force. We have been down this road before Prince Zuko. I don’t want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Do you want a cup of Jasmine tea?” He says calmly, crossing his arms in his robes. Zuko flicks his wrist, flaming red saber shooting into life as he brings it down on the table, slicing through the wood like it is nothing.  
“I don’t want tea! We need to capture the source of that force pulse. Capitan, fetch me a map!” 

Katara can’t see properly. Things are fuzzy at the edges, red clouding her vision. She brings a finger up, the tip coming away stained with a grim red. Her stomach turns and she rolls to the side as pain flares in her forehead. Sokka is beside her, the pair crowded onto the small iceberg, a body next to them. The body is similarly wet, water dripping down a sleeping face, a blue arrow tattooed across their skull. Sokka sits up, his hair falling loose from his wolf tail and draping across his face, he shivers, no furs left to protect him from the chill.   
“Katara? You had me worried for a minute there. You OK?” He asks carefully, pulling his sopping wet hair into a messy ponytail.  
“I’m OK. Do you have any bacta patches?” She says, annoyed by the weakness in her tone.   
“They went under with our clothes. I’m sorry. You will have to wait until we get back to camp.” A motion from the body has the iceberg tipping, Sokka scrambling to balance it out. The boy, trembling from the cold, flutters his eyes, trying to see. Katara kneels, reaching over to him. She hisses, feeling the force prickling around him, as if trying desperately to protect him.   
“I’m a friend. It’s OK.” She whispers, begging the force to let her through. It moves and she presses madly at his pulse points, before lowering her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. It’s not until she hears the slight sound of drips in his chest, she understands, pressing her palms into his chest, once, twice, thrice, before pulling him up, and turning him on his side. His mouth opens and the water pours out, cascading onto the iceberg. His eyes shoot open and he tries to sit up, but Katara forces him back, making him sit. His breath rattles in his chest and he looks at her pleadingly.  
“I need to ask you something…. Please…come closer.” He asks, voice trembling. Katara leans over him, curious.  
“What?’”   
“Will you go sledding with me?” He says, his tone suddenly changing to happy and hopeful as his whole mood changes.  
“Uh sure?” She replies, raising an eyebrow.   
“What’s going on here? What planet is this? Why are we in the middle of the ocean?” He shoots off, leaping to his feet, shaking himself off like a dog. Sokka moves towards him, shoving Katara behind him.   
“You tell us. How did you get here? Why were you in an escape pod? Why aren’t you frozen? Does the pod have an anti-freezing seal? Tell us!” He says aggressively, poking at the younger boy.   
“I don’t know.” He answers. The water trembles and Sokka and Katara try to balance themselves as a brown and white droid shoots out of the water, breaking the surface and ramming into the iceberg. “Appa! Are you alright buddy?” He leaps off the iceberg, landing on the droid and sitting down, affectionately petting its lid.   
“What is that thing?” Sokka asks. “It doesn’t look like a normal droid.” He reaches for the tool belt that sits on his hips, hands brushing air as he realizes that it had all gone under water.   
“It’s not! I made him. His name is Appa and he’s my flying bison droid.”   
“Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister.” Sokka says, holding a hand out to point to Katara, who shivers and glares at him. Appa lists in the water, shooting liquid tibanna out at Sokka and Katara, one of which manages to move to the side fast enough to avoid the spray.   
“Don’t worry, it will wash out. Do you live around here?” Aang assures cheerfully, ignoring Sokka’s look of disgust.   
“Don’t tell him anything. Did you see the pod? He could be an Empire spy!” Sokka yells, clamping a hand over Katara’s mouth.   
“Yeah, I’m sure that he’s a spy. You can tell by the look of pure evil. The paranoid idiot is my brother Sokka. What’s your name?” Katara says sarcastically, removing the hand.   
“I’m A…a-a-a-Achooo!” He sneezes, flying off the droid and into the air from the force. He hits the iceberg and skids, smiling at the pair “I’m Aang.”   
“You just sneezed... And flew 10 meters into the air!” Sokka clarifies, jaw hanging open.  
“It felt higher than that.” Aang says, completely unfazed by the occurrence. Katara feels out and recognizes his surroundings.   
“You’re force sensitive! Are you the Chosen One?” She cries out, smiling at him. Aang ignores her question, cringing slightly.  
“Giant escape pods, flying droids, force sensitive, Chosen One… I think I might be hallucinating. I’m gonna go home to Gran-gran.” Sokka scoffs, trying to walk away from the pair only to realize that he’s on an iceberg.   
“If you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a ride.” Aang offers, smacking a button on the side of the droid, who elongates out and forms a floating platform with a small railing. Katara jumps straight on, trying to balance herself, taking Aang’s hand gratefully.   
“I am not getting on that tibanna shooting monster.” Sokka growls, sitting down on the iceberg.  
“Are you wanting to freeze to death? Or do you want me to comm Gran-gran to pick you up?” Katara replies, leaning backwards. The fear of his grandma outweighs the worry of sitting on the droid.  
“Fine. But don’t make me fix it when the ice freezes the engine.”

Zuko stands on the bridge of his ship, staring into the shifting patterns of hyperspace. The commlink on his wrist chimes and he answers it.   
“Goodnight Zuko, I’m going to bed. Every man needs a rest.” Iroh says, yawing into the commlink. Zuko ignores him, focusing on hyperspace. Iroh realizes that the attempt to convince his Uncle isn’t going to work, quickly changes tactics. “Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if there is a Jedi out there, we will not be able to stop them all. Your father has tried and failed.”  
“My father’s honor didn’t depend on finding the last Jedi. Mine does. The coward will die.” Zuko replies, turning off the commlink and sitting into a meditation position.

Appa swans through the water, Sokka clutching the railing worriedly.  
“I’m not sure that this droid is going to make it all the way back to the village. It seems a bit faulty.” He says, mourning the loss of his thick fur coat and all the tools in his tool belt.  
“Appa is fine. He just needs some oil, that’s all.” Aang reassures him, leaning backwards and lying down. Katara slides closer to him, ready to ask a question.  
“I was wondering, with you being a jedi and all that, do you have any idea what happened to the last Masters, like Master Gyatso?” She asks, watching as Aang tenses slightly.  
“I didn’t know them. I knew someone who knew Gyatso, but I don’t know what happened. I’m sorry. Why did you want to know?” He smiles weakly, trying to avoid the suspicion in her gaze.   
“Just curious.” She says, sliding back towards Sokka, wringing out her sleeve. Aang’s eyelids grow heavy and he drops down into a dream. 

The blaster fire surrounds him, his white saber staff whirling around him, deflecting every shot the droids took.  
“Good shot Aang.” Master Gyatso stands beside him, using his yellow saber to block a shot.   
“Yeah Aang.” Bisa says sarcastically, leaping up from his crouch behind the pair, firing off two shots from each of his blasters and then dropping down before the return fire can hit them. Aang removes one hand from his staff, using the force to pull a rock from his belt and hurl it at Bisa. It ricochets off his helmet, leaving yet another dent in his white helmet with the brown arrow and bison markings.  
“Shut up Bisa!” Sher yells, shooting his batchmate a rude gesture. A sudden surge of fear and uncertainty shoots through the force, smacking into Aang’s chest. He crumples, wincing from the pain and the headache now pressing through his skull. His tattoo suddenly pings, another bolt of fear surging through him.   
“Aang? Padawan?” Gyatso asks, kneeling next to his padawan. Neither of the see Bisa, brown helmet with the bison markings suddenly looming behind them, blaster raised. It slams into Gyatso and he turns, shock written all over his face. The temple seems to lurch under him, the force recoiling. Aang slams out his hand, sending every clone flying backwards. He grabs Gyatso and runs, supporting his Master. They turn the corner, jumping for an escape pod. Appa answers Aang’s frantic comm call, racing to get to his friend.  
“Master? Gyatso? Please!” Aang begs, slapping a med patch on his Masters back.  
“Aang.” Gyatso croaks, pressing his hands against Aang’s frantic motions. “I felt it. The change in the force. All the death. You need to leave. I will hold them off.”  
“No. I’m not leaving you.” Aang pleads, tears slipping down his face. A yell comes from a nearby corridor, boots slamming down on the metal.  
“I’m not asking you Aang. As your Master, I order you to leave.” He stands up, holding his saber.   
“No please.” Aang begs, attempting to hit the eject button while the two of them are still in the pod. Gyatso leaps through the vacuum sealing door, standing in the empty corridor. “NO!” Aang yells, smacking his hand against the glass desperately. Gyatso closes his eyes, a tear escaping. He holds up his hand to the glass, a last goodbye. Aang screams, slamming his hand against the glass again and again. The glow of a saber reflects in the glass and Gyatso turns away, dropping into a crouch.   
The pod flies away, Aang sobbing desperately on the floor, Appa trying to comfort him. The escape pod veers away, hitting an asteroid field. Aang screams again, hurled against the back of the pod. He grabs his saber staff and Appa, curling around them just as they hit the water, blue surrounding the pod. Aang pounds on the door, fear overwhelming him as he remembers what Gyatso told him once. He pulls the force around him, making a ball of air around his body and Appa, pulling the force from the rest of the pod to him, closing his eyes as the water engulfs them. A hand, surprisingly warm compared to the frozen water, touches his shoulder, shaking him awake.

“Aang? Wake up.” Aang shoots up at Katara’s voice, kicking out at the body above him, eyes shooting open and tears dripping down one cheek. “Aang! It’s OK. We’re in the village now. Everyone wants to meet you!” He sits up, gasping for breath as the ice-cold air of the village surrounds him. Katara drops the clothes next to him, holding a hand against his cheek. “You are safe. No one wants to harm us here.” She whispers, pushing herself to her feet and walking away. She stops at the tent door, pushing it open and holding it back with one hand. Katara turns back, looking at the shivering teen. Blue arrow tattoos create lines from the back of his wrists and ankles, up onto his head. The solid lines converge on his back, directly on his pressure point. His muscles ripple, pulling the yellow tunic on and arranging the red collar. His large eyes blink, facing her as she stands in the doorway, hair loops swinging over her eyes. “Are you OK Aang?” She asks, smiling anxiously.  
“I’m alright. Who wanted to meet me?” He replies, straightening out his tunic and smiling back.   
“You’ll see!” Katara grabs his wrist and shoves him through the tent flap, into the icy air. The whole village is waiting for them to come out, standing around the tent, waiting to see another Jedi. “Aang, this is our whole village. Entire village, Aang.” The other members of the Water Tribe stare at Aang, eyes open wide.  
“Why are they all staring at me?” He asks, leaning over the girl. Katara smiles at him, pointing to the oldest member of the tribe, who walks forwards and crosses her arms.   
“No one has ever seen a Jedi in years. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you. I thought they were all extinct.” Kanna says suspiciously, glaring at the Jedi.   
“Extinct?” Aang asks, shocked.  
“Aang, the old and bitter lady is my grandmother. Call her Gran-Gran.” Katara explains, glaring back at her family. Sokka storms past her, snatching a staff off Aang’s belt, flipping it in his hands.  
“Is this meant to be a weapon? You can’t shoot with this!” He complains, peering at it from every angle. Aang holds out his hand, summoning the staff back to him.   
“It’s not for shooting. You can fight with it!” He says, flicking the buttons. The metal cylinder extends then stops, a white saber blade shooting out from each end of the hilt. He whips it around in the air, handling it with the skill and precision of a master. Katara gazes in awe, watching the way he moves a thing that she has only ever heard of, hands clasped over her mouth. Aang twirls, practicing different forms, before accidently force pushing Sokka’s watchtower over. The cascade of hardened snow smacks into Sokka, sending him sprawling into the ground. Katara laughs, covering her mouth as Sokka glares at her. He sits up, shoving off piles of snow and frowning.  
“Great. You’re a Jedi, Katara is a Jedi. Together you can just do your stupid hand thingy and waste your lives.” He growls, forcing himself out of the snow and stalking off.  
“You’re a Jedi?” Aang says, eyes brimming with hope.   
“No. Not yet.” She whispers, turning away from him and clutching her necklace.

“Again.” Iroh sits on the bench of a training room, watching Zuko spar with two of the higher-ranking troopers. Each of them has a practice saber, Zuko using the dual wielding method. He breathes heavily, parrying a hit from his opponents, sliding across the floor and aiming a kick at the first one. They duck and Zuko sweeps out with his saber, smacking both of them with the flat edge, hard enough to leave lasting bruises.   
“No. Power in sparring comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes the force. The force extends past your limbs and becomes you and your surroundings. Don’t just lash out with your sabers. Use them as an extension of the force inside of you. Get it right this time.” Iroh interrupts, standing and shoving Zuko backwards with the force. Zuko snaps at his statement, storming towards his uncle.  
“Enough. I have been drilling this stupid sequence all day. Teach me the next. I am more than ready.”   
“No, you are impatient. You must master the basics. Drill it again.” Iroh says calmly, sitting back down. Zuko tenses, before whipping out one foot and striking one of the men with a force kick. The pure power in the force kick makes him skid backwards, the victim hitting the opposite wall.  
“The sages tell us that the Masters and the Chosen One are the last Jedi which pose a true threat to our Empire. Whichever one is there sent a massive disturbance through the force. I will need more than just basic knowledge to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set.” Zuko snaps, glaring at his uncle, high ponytail swinging with his motion.   
“Very well Lord Zuko.”

Sokka marches back and forth in front of the Water Tribe children.   
“It is important to show no fear when you face a storm trooper. Until your fathers come home from the Rebellion, we have to keep peace.” He says proudly. The children ignore him, too busy petting Appa as the little droid rolls over the icy ground. Aang sits on the ground, fiddling with his lightsaber and trying to strengthen the blade. “Stop it! What’s wrong with all of you? We don’t have time for fun and games and stupid droids with the Rebellion going on!” He shouts, trying to get their attention. Aang sits up, looking at Sokka.   
“What Rebellion? What are you talking about?” He asks, igniting the lightsaber.   
“You have to be kidding. Are you trying to make some sick joke?” Sokka says. Aang shakes his head, questioning Sokka’s statement. “I’m not dealing with this. Katara, you broke him out of the iceberg, you tell him. Feel free to help him. I have to go train. Go fly on that stupid droid or something.”  
“Aang? You don’t know about the Rebellion?” Katara asks him, plaiting her now dry hair back. The secured loops pin into her bun and she removes the other pin from her mouth, snapping it into her hair. He shakes his head, clipping the saber back to his belt and summoning Appa, jumping aboard.  
“What is it? Like is this planet rebelling against the Separatists or something?” He opens a pocket on his leg, pulling out two miniature circular rocks, levitating them above his hand, making them twirl in midair.   
“The Separatists? Didn’t they get dissolved into the new Empire?” She says. Aang freezes, eyes widening as the rocks fall from the air.   
“Empire? What?” He whispers in shock, losing his hold in the force. Katara can sense the surge of confusion and worry that pours off him, the fear.  
“You don’t know the Empire? The one that controls the galaxy. Exactly how long were you in the escape pod for?” Her confusion deepens, watching Aang scrunch up his face.  
“I never heard of them.”   
“They took control around seven years ago. I was nine. They turned the clone troopers on their Jedi Commanders. Massacred the younglings. I was with my mother at the time. She protected me and lost her life lying to an Imperial Commander. All of the Masters died. They chased them down and made sure that any knowledge of the Jedi was erased. All of the great Masters didn’t expect the troops who laid down their lives on a daily basis to suddenly turn on them and shoot them down in cold blood. Did you not know?” Katara lines up her hair loops, adjusting the commpad cuffed to her wrist.  
“No. Last thing I actually remember is being on a spaceship and trying to stop a Separatist blockade but Bisa turned against me and my Master. He shot my Master. My Master refused to give up. He got us into an escape pod, and I tried to heal him. He jumped out and ejected the pod, then fought off our troopers to let me get away. Appa was in the pod with me and we went straight into the asteroid field and got hurled onto this planet. I was in the pod for seven years? They killed all the Jedi?”  
“Yes. I am the last force sensitive person on this planet. The rest got taken. I don’t know where. I can’t train as a Jedi because then they will find me. And they won’t let me be. I have to fight and train but there is no one left for me to train from. And even if I did train, there aren’t any temples left for me to train at.” She points out, curling a knee up to her chest. The furry coat hitches up, revealing her legging coated thighs.  
“This isn’t right. Jedi should train at a temple. With Masters. What about the other Water planet? There has to be a temple there. I remember that. They must have a person who can actually train you and teach you how to use the force. I could take you there!” He suggests, holding out his hand.  
“We haven’t had contact with our sister tribe in a very long time. It is a hard journey. And it isn’t exactly turn tight at the first asteroid field.” Katara sighs, pushing Aang’s hand back to him.   
“You forget! I have a flying bison droid and friends across the galaxy. I can personally fly you to the other tribe. I promise you that Katara.”  
“That’s really generous. I haven’t been away from home before. And maybe I don’t need a Master.” She suggests, trying to ignore Aang’s look that he shoots her.  
“OK. If you change your mind and want to go, let me know and I can organize it.” The ice and snow beneath them opens up, revealing a single fighter ship crashed into the ground. “Woah, what is that? It doesn’t look like any of the ships I saw during the war.” Aang whispers, pushing himself up and staring.   
“An Empire ship. A bad memory for my people. Aang, we aren’t allowed near it. It could be trapped.” She warns, sitting up and glaring at the TIE fighter.  
“If you need to be a Jedi, you must let go of all emotions, including fear.” He says simply, already jumping off the side of Appa and hitting the ground. Katara considers his words, deciding to follow him. They creep across the ice, Aang igniting one half of his saber staff and slicing open the roof before jumping in. He slides to the side, dropping backwards and under the control panel, using the light of his saber to examine the board.   
“Wow.” Katara whispers, settling into the main seat. Aang sits up, trying to face her.   
“Ow.” He hisses.  
“Are you OK?” She asks, holding a hand out to help him up. He covers his forehead.  
“Yeah. I think I hit something.” A sudden beeping from the control panel catches their attention, a coordinate and transmission connection shown on the screen. “What’s the distress beacon for?”  
“Oh no. We just sent out our location to every Empire ship in the galaxy. Run.” Katara breathes, jumping out of the hole, using the force to boost herself up. Aang follows and they sprint across the ice together, holding hands as they race back to Appa.

Zuko sits cross legged on the bridge, holding a saber in each hand. A beeping comes from the control panel, a storm trooper quickly typing up a report and sliding it across the floor. Zuko picks it up, scanning it.   
“A transmission from a crashed ship? It is right near the surge I felt earlier. Set a new course. We enter hyperspace now.” He stands up, clipping the sabers back onto his belt and twirling to face the soldier behind him. “Wake my Uncle. Inform him that I found the Jedi, possibly a Master.”


End file.
